Superior Genes
Superior Genes The clashing of bone and sinew rang out in Rex's hangar. Then, a loud thud. Snake moaned over his bruised body, laying in a pool of blood with his shapely ass in the air. Liquid swaggers over. ' ' "Oh brother, as I said I've got superior genes. After I launch this weapon and get our billion dollars, we'll be able to bring chaos and honor back to this world gone soft. First though." ' ' He began to pace around Snake like a jackal, eyeing his solid physique. Especially his toned, muscular buttocks. In one bestial stroke he tore the ass out of Snake's tight stealth suit. As he gazed into sweet pallid ass. Liquid could not help but give that ass a slap, or two, or three, until Snake's ass was a bright cherry red. ' ' "Had enough yet brother?" ' ' Snake's silence spoke volumes, it was time to up the ante. Liquid grabbed Snake's baboon ass with eagerness and great force so Snake had had to grit his teeth just to keep from making noise. ' ' Just as it seemed as though his ass was getting a slight break, Snake heard a zipper. ' ' "You know, in Greco-Roman times, they called anal pedico. When it came to adultery, however, the law took the practice of pedico in another direction: the guilty party could be sodomized by the injured party. I'd say you fucked a lot of my genome soldiers, why don't I get some revenge." ' ' Liquid's trouser snake slithered out of the open zipper, already at 8 inches. ' ' "Better bite something Snake, I'm going in dry!" ' ' Snake bit down on his hand, if he could survive torture then he could take a dick in his tight hole. ' ' Liquid spread wide Snake's bountiful ass cheeks and thrusted his cock deep into Snake's asshole. Snake couldn't help but let out a grunt at the sharp pain. ' ' Liquid's thrusts were fast and hard, bumping into Snake's prostate. The sound of clashing sinew was replaced by the slaps of Snake's still red bottom against Liquid's muscled body. ' ' What was a few minutes felt like shameful hours for Snake. Just as the situation seemed hopeless though, Snake heard the voice of Master Miller in his mind. ' ' "According to the SWAT manual, the longest a shooter can stay adequately focused on his target is fifteen minutes." ' ' So Snake waited for his opportunity. 12 minutes pass, 13, 14, and as Snake felt Liquid about to cum in his bruised asshole he ripped Liquid's dick from his ass with a single swift motion. ' ' "Liquid!" ' ' Snake stood, shaky but with arms raised for combat. While Liquid was still surprised by Snake's second wind, Snake landed a powerful haymaker on Liquid. Still standing, Liquid spate out a tooth with a deathly scowl towards Snake. ' ' "So, the Snake's finally come out of his hole! Look at you-" ' ' Before Liquid could finish, Snake threw Liquid to the ground with a resounding clang. Snake immediately mounted him. Liquid struggled but each time he'd resist there was another punch to the face waiting. Snake tore out the crotch of his suit. "This isn't over, not yet Snake!" ' ' "It is for your ass liquid." ' ' "What? No! I am superior!" ' ' "Not right now you aren't." ' ' Snake pulled down liquid's pants and plunged his erect cock into Liquid's bleached hole. Deeply he thrusts, with reckless abandon and fury in his heart. Liquid could only moan and grunt in frustration. ' ' "Snake!" ' ' With that, Snake could feel himself ready to burst. He sped up, pounding Liquid harder and harder at Liquid's rear until his whole body was wracked with sheer pain and pleasure at once. ' ' Liquid screamed in pain as snake came buckets into him, but then screamed in pleasure as he too came. His body defiled, soaked in his own jizz with more leaking from his ass. Snake only lit a cigarette and climbed off Rex, triumphant and satisfied. Snake left behind nothing but a raggedy, cum-soaked shell of a man, utterly defeated and humiliated ' ' Later, as Snake reached the car with Meryl, she had to do a double tale as snake's still chubbed dick was on view for all to see. ' ' "Ugh! Snake what happened with you and liquid?" ' ' "Don't worry too much about it, let's drive." ' ' Snake lit another cigarette. ' ' "I'm just a man who loves fucking, there's no bottoming for a mercenary." The two drove off and escaped Shadow Moses, leaving behind the events that just transpired and riding into the sunset.